Sentimientos Guardados
by Elizia-Chan
Summary: Una pareja bastante diferente, sentimientos que salen a flote y una historia que busca existir


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen

**Secretos Guardados**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, siempre se había considerado una persona prudente y calculadora, nunca daba un paso sin pensar que haría después; pero lo que paso esa noche estaba lejos de ser prudente. Aunque no negaba que lo había disfrutado, y mucho.

Recordaba la primera vez que le vio, estaba en la secundaria y apareció repentinamente como un caballero en brillante armadura, de no haber sido por él algo grave hubiera pasado y aunque no deseaba admitirlo no había dejado de pensar en él desde entonces. Aunque siempre mantenía una actitud de frialdad cuando estaba cerca del él, después de todo le llevaba varios años de diferencia, por dentro se moría de ganas por estar con él, pero no podía por que él amaba a otra y esa persona era muy especial para ella, se odiaba a si misma por pensar en él cuando jamás sería suyo; y grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que se habían comprometido y esperaban casarse para finales de ese mismo año, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero era verdad y no podía hacer nada al respecto, aparentó odiarle al igual que toda su familia, nadie consentiría esa relación, pero no existía nada que pudieran hacer al respecto ya todo estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás. Tiempo después llego la noticia de que habían tenido un hijo, lo nombraron Touya, a ella siempre le gustaron esos nombres, como sus flores favoritas, al igual que el suyo propio. Seis años después nació la pequeña Sakura, otra vez con las flores, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes al igual que los de ella, era una pena que jamás haya visto a sus hijos en persona, estaba empeñada en que no se involucraría en su vida así que únicamente se comunicaban por correspondencia; se había casado hace poco y justamente había tenido una hija en la misma época que la pequeña Sakura había nacido, se parecía tanto a su padre, quien era un hombre de negocios con quien había salido en la universidad, se habían casado por conveniencia, él para mantener las apariencias y ella porque no encontraba otra manera de olvidarse de él.

Tres años después se habían vuelto a encontrar por amargas razones, su esposa había muerto y ella lo único que deseaba hacer era consolarlo y hacerle sentir mejor, pero sabia que era imposible por respeto a la memoria de su amada prima ella jamás le diría lo que sentía, se odiaba por sentirse así cerca de él, así que decidió odiarle creyendo que tal vez algún día pudiera olvidarse por completo de él.

En contra de todo lo que hubiera deseado, el destino los había vuelto a juntar en una escuela primaria en Tomoeda, como había deseaba poder desaparecer en ese mismo momento, era imposible que tuviera tan mala suerte y ahora lo único que podía hacer era actuar cortante frente a él, algo que no era tan sencillo como parecía por que cada vez que se acercaba a ella sentía como sus mejillas ardían y su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora. Ese día ocurrió un extraño incidente, ella lo había retado a una carrera, no tenía ni la menor idea del porque pero lo había hecho, después de todo ambos eran excelentes deportistas y no tenía nada de malo tener una pequeña y sana competencia; durante la carrera una lluvia de pétalos comenzó a caer y cubrió la pista completa, en pocos minutos todo el terreno estaba inundado de flores y era demasiado difícil avanzar a través de ellos. Al final del día todos los comensales habían decidido ayudar a limpiar el desastre de pétalos, mientras que ellos se apartaban a conversar en privado, habían estado discutiendo durante unos minutos respecto a sus sentimientos después de la muerte de su esposa cuando 2 pequeñas flores de Nadeshiko aparecieron frente a ellos y todo desacuerdo fue olvidado momentáneamente.

Aunque hubiera preferido mil veces salir de la ciudad antes que volver a toparse con él parecía que el destino estaba en su contra, ya que sus hijas eran inseparables e incluso le recordaban un poco a ella y su prima cuando eran niñas; que tiempos aquellos cuando solían visitar a su abuelo en el campo y caminar por los jardines durante horas hablando de príncipes azules y muñecas de porcelana. No negaba que la hija de él era encantadora con aquellos enormes ojos verdes iguales a los de ella y aquella vivacidad que caracterizaba a su queridísimo Fujitaka "por que demonios tengo que pensar en él todo el tiempo" se repetía constantemente estaba "felizmente casada" o al menos eso creía ella y justo en ese momento en que reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos había recibido una llamada, de "él" para ser exactos, "por que ahora, por que justamente ahora" pensaba en ese momento.

- Alo, quien habla.

- Sonomi que gusto me da escucharte, soy yo Fujitaka Kinomoto- . Le respondió suavemente. – Quería saber si podíamos salir a tomar algo y conversar un poco.

No lo podía creer, que demonios estaba pasando, acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco; que debía hacer, tenía que pensar rápido el único problema es que nada salía bien cuando se pensaba rápido.

- Sí, seguro… por que no.

- Perfecto, que te parece… si salimos el viernes.

- Me parece bien, tengo el día libre así que no habrá problema.

- Genial, entonces te recogeré a las 6:00 p.m. es una cita.

- De acuerdo, nos veremos el viernes, chao.

Que era lo que acababa de pasar, realmente había aceptado salir con él, estaba completamente fuera de si, sin embargo estaba encantada con la idea no podía esperar a verle nuevamente pese a que había estado evitándolo durante tanto tiempo.

El viernes había cancelado todos sus compromisos y se pasó toda la mañana pensando en lo que usaría esa noche y de que era lo que hablarían. Estaba impaciente, todo le parecía un sueño del cual no deseaba despertar jamás.

Por la noche, él llego en su coche a las 6:00 en punto, tal y como lo había prometido, se bajo del automóvil y abrió la puerta del automóvil para que ella pudiera subir, se sentía en las nubes al recibir tantas atenciones de su parte. Llegaron a un restaurante muy sencillo a las afueras de la ciudad, ordenaron algo ligero y charlaron durante largo tiempo.

- ¿Para que me invitaste, Fujitaka?

- Simplemente quería hablar contigo, la última vez que nos vimos, las cosas se complicaron un poco.

- ¿Y de que querías hablar, si se puede saber?

- Es solo que… no quiero que haya rencores entre nosotros después de todo, nuestras hijas parecen llevarse muy bien y sería bueno que nosotros también lo hagamos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Nadeshiko y ya es hora de que arreglemos nuestras diferencias.

- Para ser sincera contigo jamás te he odiado, al contrario eres la persona más especial que conozco después de mi querida prima, siempre pensé que eran el uno para el otro; es solo que a veces me sentía amenazada, creía que la apartarías de mi y fue lo opuesto, fui yo la que se aparto.

- No te preocupes, después de todo yo fui "el malvado monstruo que secuestro a su inocente Nadeshiko" jajajajaja -. Rió divertido.

- Nunca pensé eso, pero la verdad siempre te envidie, le prometiste que no llorarías por ella y lo has cumplido a pesar del dolor que te causo su partida, eres muy valiente-. Dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él.

- A veces quisiera no serlo.

- No me gusta que digas eso, tú siempre me has dado fuerzas para seguir -. Después de decir eso sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y él la veía con esa típica sonrisa suya.

- Me siento halagado de que me digas eso, yo siempre pensé que tú eras la fuerte. Al parecer ambos nos dábamos valor sin saberlo -. Sujetó la mano que Sonomi le había colocado encima y ella sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

- Yo… Fujitaka, yo…

- ¿Que sucede, te sientes bien?

- Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tanto tiempo y ya no puedo esperar más.

- Entonces dímelo -. Estaba tan nerviosa y la mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento, tan llena de curiosidad y deseo, ¿Deseo? En que estaba pensando.

- Es solo que… yo quería decirte que… tu a mi… que tu me…

Pero no pudo terminar lo que dijo ya que él había aprisionado sus labios en un suave beso, ella simplemente no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba así que coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de él y profundizo el beso un poco más, dejando escapar un leve suspiro de los labios del profesor, quien sonrió calmadamente una vez que se separaron.

- Perdona mi atrevimiento, es solo que…

- No importa tenía ganas de hacerlo de todos modos -. Contesto ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Creo que me he apresurado un poco, tú sigues casada y lo que hice no fue correcto -. Contestó preocupado ante la reacción de la mujer, pero cuando ella contesto su preocupación no duro mucho en realidad.

- Jajaja, yo tengo mucho tiempo sintiéndome así y creedme que fue la manera perfecta de confesarlo, a mi me hubiera tomado una vida y al menos así rompimos el hielo -. Se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Solamente quería juntar el valor necesario, pero veo que tú te me has adelantado-. Rió por lo bajo, mientras sus mejillas recuperaban el color rojo.

- Yo me alegro de que no me hayas abofeteado, cuando hable contigo durante el festival algo en mi pareció despertar y solamente estaba buscando el momento de decírtelo, aunque creo que no fue la manera adecuada -. Una gota recorrió su nuca y sonrió torpemente, estaba más tranquilo después de que su acompañante le dijo lo que sentía.

- En lo que respecta mi esposo, llevamos un par de meses separados y creó que el divorcio será a finales de otoño, me parece extraño que Sakura no te lo haya dicho, Tomoyo lo sabe desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

- No tienes ni la menor idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Me encantaria volver a verte

- Vaya, vaya, jamás pensé que el humilde profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto pudiera pensar en tener una aventura con una mujer casada -. Reía divertida ante la situación, aunque no negaba que también deseaba volver a verlo. - Creó que lo mejor será que vayamos despacio al menos hasta que mi divorcio se haya completado.

- Me parece perfecto; entonces tenemos una cita el jueves a las 3:00 p.m. hay un café cerca de la universidad que sirve un delicioso pay de queso y me gustaría que lo probaras junto conmigo.

- Creí que iríamos despacio -. Cuando dijo esto, él le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa de complicidad, a lo que ella contesto. - Entonces es una cita -. Dijo mientras subía al auto junto con él. Cuando llegaron se despidieron con un beso en los labios. – Nos vemos el jueves, profesor -. Se despidió ella y entro en la casa, sintiéndose como una adolescente enamorada.

_Que les pareció… ojala y les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic y estoy muy nervios. No se olviden de dejar review… Por Favor!!!_

_Elizia-Chan_


End file.
